yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Lesser Kami: Xiao ( Shinto)
"I can guess what color your panties are!!! " ~Xiao 'First Name' Xiao 'Last Name' ~ 'IMVU Name' 'Nicknames' 'Age' 2,349 'Gender' Male 'Height' 5'6 'Weigh' 120 'God of Fate' 'Fighting Style' Sun God Fist 'Weapon of Choice' HIs fist usually Powers Solar Manipulation *The users can control, create and manipulate all aspects of a sun's power, starting from its immense heat, luminosity, mass/gravitational field, magnetic field, raw nuclear energy and reaction, etc.. More specific effects include solar winds/flares, geomagnetic storms, sunspot reactions causation, UV emissions, and plant growth promotion. Like its counterpart, Lunar Manipulation, this page has abilities based on folklore and mythology. Solar Empowerment *Users become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when they come in contact with sunlight, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able draw sustenance from the sun or even slow or stop aging. Solar Energy Absorption *User absorbs solar energy and can utilize it for physical strength. The cells of a normal human body convert energy from foodstuffs into a form of energy usable by the body. This energy is stored through converting molecules of adenosine diphosphate (ADP) in the cells into adenosine triphosphate (ATP); the energy is released when necessary by breaking a chemical bond in the ATP molecules, converting them back to ADP. Apparently they can store solar-derived energy in his cells through the same, or a similar method, and release it when necessary to enhance his physical strength. the user's body is cloaked in darkness because they drain all the ambient light from his skin. It can impair enemies with Cancer. Star Flame *The user can manipulate cosmic flames that are given off from comets, meteors, asteroids, stars, planets, nebulas, quasars, suns, and solar winds. These mighty flames can burn in space without the need of the consumption of oxygen, and the intensity is so high, they can completely vaporize any matter without leaving byproducts such as ash. The user can select what they want to burn and what not to. Hell Flame *The users can generate and manipulate the mystical flames of hell, which can completely destroy anything. The color of the flames varies, but may be black, blue, white, or the normal shades of fire, although probably in someway noticeably unusual. Sometimes, the flames are not generated, but instead summoned from the planes of hell itself. *Hell-fire can cause excruciating pain upon contact instead or cause instant death, possibly even for relatively beneficial purposes, such as summoning spirits of the deceased temporarily back to the world of living from Hell. Some users can even use Reanimation or Resurrection via Summoning the damned and/or Demons. Sun God fist *Many of those who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness multiple forms of magic.Some Techniques are often either a form of excellence or perfection of an existing martial art and sometimes users of the original tend to change or innovate the martial art to make it their own. Allies/Enemies Allied with 'Background' An advent martial artist Xiao is, but a lazy one as well. Xiao doesn't believe in constant practice and only trains when he is forced to. From a shaolin school that practices an unknown style known as Sun God Fist. He is the last of this martial arts school, and the first champion of the sun god. Xiao has been around for 1,000's of years meaning he's very wise. His age set seems to be stuck in appearance from his early 20's. His alliance with the son god has made him an immortal with constant youth. Though Xiao is a powerful fighter, and he's only lost recorded let 2 times in his life for the last few 1000's of years he does have an odd but natural obsession... Women. Xiao was the Second son of a farmer. His sister was a solider in the military of an old Empire past. During his early years his sister defected to another country, and Xiaos country forces him to seek her out. Oddly enough when he found his sister, she wasn't the same. Corrupted and misplaced his sister had been tainted be an evil dragon, pushing her into the brink of insanity. With no choice Xiao tapped into an unknown power that's he'd later find out was bestowed upon him later, slaying his sister. Xiao then later became a bandit and a mercenary for hire. He retired when he grew bored of it soon after. On his 25th birthday. He was named champion of the sun god after sacrificing his life for a young girl. And ever since, he's been doing the biddings of the sun god vowing to worship her until she no longer needed him. Xiao now runs a martial arts temple where he teaches the youth and old of his Sun God Fist style. In his free time... He's spying on women in spas, and getting drunk off his ass at Host clubs. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:Shinto Event Category:Shinto Category:Lesser Kami